


secrets secrets (are no fun)

by AnneKatherine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, College, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Europe, F/M, Family Secrets, Fights, Fluff, France (Country), High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Middle Ages, Post-High School, Pregnancy, Reunions, School Reunion, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, bellamy clarke baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneKatherine/pseuds/AnneKatherine
Summary: Clarke meant to tell everyone about their relationship. She really did. It was just one week, she thought, to wait and see if Bellamy and her would even work out. Then it was a year, then 10, then 15. Now that they finally made it to one of their high school reunions, and marital miscommunication is causing a lot of problems.





	1. unless

“And finally!” Murphy slurs, “We are free!” 

His friends, sitting in front of him grin and cheer, clinking their glasses together in congratulations, 

“Yeah, for the next 3 months.” Raven deadpans, 

“You’re just jealous Reyes,” Murphy snipes back, “You’ve still got a year till you graduate.”

“Well it’ll sure be easier without you around.” She takes a swig of her beer and Jasper calls out, 

“She doesn’t mean it Murphy,” singing he continues, “She’ll miss you. We’ll all miss you and Miller and Bellamy.”

They all nod in agreement a moment, before Monty says, “Where is Bellamy anyway?”

They look around for a moment, “He didn’t say anything about not coming.” Monty concluded

“Did he say anything about coming though?” Raven said, “You guys know Bellamy, he’s probably looking off into a sunset angstily somewhere, pining after Clarke.”

“Clarke’s not here either… you don’t think?” Miller said with a grin, leaning towards his boyfriend with a suggestive wink, Monty just blushed and looked away.

“Nope. Clarke’s still studying for honor’s finals. She’s trying to take next years courses during the summer so she can graduate early and get accepted to some Ivy League school.” Raven said, “No way is she off with Blake, you know how she is about studying.”

“Maybe she’s avoiding him too. I mean they’re so obvious, it seems they’re the only ones who haven’t noticed.” Murphy said, sitting back in his chair,

“Can we please stop talking about my brothers love life, just this once?” Octavia said, “I mean it’s a celebration.”

They all nodded, and moved on to their summer plans, barely noticing Bellamy and Clarke absences anymore. Which is exactly what they’d been going for.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I didn’t think it would go this far.” Clarke said, looking out at the sea calmly

“You mean you didn’t think we would make it?” Bellamy teased, “You wound me.”

“No, you know that’s not what I meant.” She pauses a moment, “I didn’t think we’d keep it a secret this long. I didn’t think we’d be able to keep it a secret this long.”

“Well it’s not like we did much to hide it. You practically sit on my lap when we hang out.”

“Yeah and Raven pulls me into the kitchen to tell me how you totally have a crush on me, and how I should ask you out.” Clarke sighed, “One day I’m just going to burst out laughing.”

They sit there silently a moment. “Do you think it’ll be different?” Clarke asks

“Long distance? Sure. But we’ll make it. You can visit me, and you’ll graduate early and get into that college right nearby, it won’t even be long distance.”

“So we’ll only be apart for like 6 months?” Clarke says, and Bellamy nodded, “I’m holding you to that Blake.”

“I’m not worried at all Griffin.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bellamy, Murphy, and Miller walk across the stage in the auditorium uneventfully, and Raven sends Clarke a side eye when she cheers too loudly for Bellamy, but she can’t bring herself to care.

They thought about telling them, they really did. It would be a perfect bombshell for the graduation party; they’d been dating in secret for nearly a year and a half. But Clarke was nervous and Bellamy was perfectly fine with loving his girlfriend in secret, if it meant she was happy.

The boys and girls eventually went their own ways, celebrating the graduation separately. Raven, and Octavia ended up at Clarke’s house, and decided to sleep over.

“I can’t believe you didn't kiss Blake. I mean it would’ve been perfect.”

“I doubt that. Consent is important.” Clarke snipes back, while painting Octavia’s nails.

“Trust me, he’d be fine with it.” Raven rolls her eyes from the bed, where she lay with a Vogue magazine.

Octavia tended to remain silent during these conversations, she never enjoyed talking about her brother’s girlfriends.

Clarke knew she’d tell them eventually, maybe next year when she joined him in Massachusetts for high school. Surely someone would point out that they were going to colleges within half an hour of each other. Surely by the time they all came back together for their 40 year reunion, they’d know all about Bellamy and Clarke relationship.


	2. you share

The Ground-Arkadian High School was going under serious budget cuts around ten years after Miller graduated, so instead of throwing a new reunion party for every class, they threw one for a couple classes at a time and called in an “inclusive all years party” to excuse their cheapness. 

Miller wasn’t complaining though, he only knew three people in his class, actually he only liked three people in his class. He didn’t know if Murphy or Bellamy were going, but he knew Raven was, Jasper tagged along and Monty was going with him. So it wouldn’t be a total waste. He hadn’t seen Bellamy or Murphy in years.

The whole cafeteria was dressed up like it was homecoming, and Miller was getting flashbacks. People mostly looked the same, different hair, different spouses, or different noses, but same people. He heard a little gossip here and there, someone left their husband, or someone’s having a midlife crisis. 

Some girls even came up to him confessing they never knew he was gay, and had always had a crush on him, which he didn’t know how to respond to.

Finally he spotted Raven in the corner next to a scowling Murphy. They looked the same, but older. Obviously. Nothing terribly different, except Raven had a wedding ring and Murphy had a neck tattoo.

“So, who’s Emori?” Miller asked pointedly after exchanging greetings with them, 

Murphy laughed and touched the tattoo on his neck and collar bone, “My girlfriend. We’re not really into the whole marriage thing, so we did this instead.”

“Nice. And Reyes, you’re engaged?”

Raven smiled, which was out of character for her, “Yeah.” She responded simply and only went on when Miller paused for her, “He works with me. We’re engineers at that lab just started at. I moved there to be closer and he proposed a few weeks ago. Zeke.”

They talked for a while, about what they’d been up to, and what everyone else here had been doing. Suddenly Raven said, “Do you know why Bellamy and Clarke aren’t here?”

“Nope.” Murphy shrugged, “Maybe they couldn’t stand to see the one who got away and they’re both skipping.”

Raven laughed, “I haven’t really talked to either of them in a while. Not since right after graduation. Clarke got into Harvard, of course and that took over her life. Have you seen Bellamy?”

“Nope, not in years. I think Octavia’s living in Europe now, Germany or something. Maybe he joined her and that’s why he couldn’t make it.”

“Maybe.” Murphy said finally, and they silently stood a moment before continuing to discuss where they lived and what they did. No one bothered them for the rest of the night and they all left without planning to meet up again. Those plans never really panned out anyways. 

Miller didn’t need to see them all the time, he knew they were his best friends no matter what, and that’s all that mattered.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Maybe we should still try and go.” Clarke said, “I mean we haven’t seen them in years.”

Bellamy sighed, “Clarke. How on earth would we do that. The flight from Paris to New York would be hundreds of dollars, and it’s not like you’re in the best position to be flying right now.”

 

“Hey,” Clarke said defensively, “I’ve got two weeks till I can’t fly anymore.”

“Well let’s not test that theory. And Octavia would want to come too, and we can’t pull her away right now. She and Lincoln just moved in.”

“Fine, fine.” Clarke said, “I just feel gross keeping this from them.” She ran a hand down her stomach, “I mean keeping everything from them. They don’t even know we dated, let alone that we’re married, and pregnant.”

“I’m sure they’ll understand.”

“Understand what?” Clarke said, “That we kept this from them, for seemingly no reason. I mean it’s not like we had to keep it a secret, no one was stopping us from dating.”

“Clarke.” Bellamy said, “We can’t go back and change anything, all we can do is move forward.”

“I hate when you say stupid philosophical, smart stuff.” Clarke grumbled, “Do you have a class tomorrow?” 

“Nope, I thought you’d want to take a day off.”

“You know me too well Blake.” Clarke said, “Next time we’re going to the reunion, even if I’m 75 weeks pregnant.”

Bellamy just smiled.


	3. with everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just checked and I've been writing this story for over 2 months. It feels like longer. Please comment and kudos, they give me the will to live. I kid you not. I'm gonna post more, but maybe not. Guess you gotta follow me to find out. :)

The final reunion the school throws, they don’t even try to hide how little money they put into the party. On the invite, it asked guests to send in money, and bring food or drinks.

Raven didn’t mind though, she hadn’t seen any of her friends in five years, since their last reunion. Zeke couldn’t come to this one either, he was working, but once again Raven didn’t mind. She just wanted to see her friends.

She arrived at the big house in the suburbs near the school a little early. One of the women who’d gone to her school settled down right nearby and volunteered to host the reunion, instead of having it in the cafeteria. 

It seemed to be much more organized this time, in the front was a table filled with name tags. She spotted her own in the top corner and nearby she nearly jolted when she saw one reading, “Clarke Griffin”

Clarke was here? Raven looked around for more people she knew, and saw Miller and Monty in the back patio. She strode over, and noticed they were both wearing thick silver rings, and smiled to herself but said nothing.

“Miller! Monty!” She grinned, “It’s been so long.”

Miller and Monty hugged her quickly before Miller said, “Did you see the name tag table? Bellamy and Clarke are both coming!”

Raven grinned and smiled. “Octavia too. I think I saw Murphy’s. Did you know his first name is John?”

“You’re kidding.” Monty said,

“Nope, I haven’t seen his full name in 20 years.” Raven laughs, and she’s about to continue when Miller and Monty’s eyes shoot behind her to the door, she turns around and in the doorway looking terribly lost, stand the Blake siblings. 

They all stand still a moment, deciding whether to approach them or let themselves be found, when Bellamy locks eyes with Raven and grins. He strides over to her, Raven grins back, but silently she observes him.

He’d grown older, his scruff was fuller and his wrinkles more defined. He wore nicer clothes and a watch, but what caught Raven’s eye was the silver wedding band on his finger. No wonder he didn’t come to the last one.

But Raven smiled at her old friend, Miller, and Monty followed her lead, though both of them spotted it too.  
“Bellamy! It’s been so long!” Raven said, “What have you been up to? Why didn’t you come to the last reunion?”

Bellamy looked back momentarily, towards Octavia, who’d found some of her other friends probably, but replied, “Oh you know, not much. I was in France around then. A small village outside of Cannes.”

Raven nodded, and Bellamy said, “Excuse me I’m going to get something to eat.” 

They all watched him walk away, when Raven turned to Miller and Monty, “He’s hiding something.”

“It’s been 20 years since we saw him, he’s probably just a little different.”

Raven sighed, “I’m going to go look around.”

“Don’t snoop!” Monty called after her, “It’s impolite.”

She didn’t respond, so she could claim she wasn’t warned. 

Outside on the patio, gathered more people from her class. They smiled pleasantly at her, but mostly ignored her. She was about to return when she saw a familiar head of blonde hair near the snack table. 

“Clarke?” Raven said, approaching her, “Is that you?”

Clarke turned around, surprised. She didn’t look different at all, she probably hadn’t even changed her makeup much. One difference, was the dainty ring she had on, and the just barely noticeable bump on her stomach. 

“Raven!” Clarke exclaimed, pulling her into a hug, “It’s been years!”

“You’re pregnant!” Raven said,

Clarke just laughed, “Yeah, for the second time.”

Raven had so much buzzing around her head, she must’ve just stared at Clarke a few moments. Clarke had a kid? Bellamy was married? Deep down, she always thought they would get together, and now that they’d grown so far apart, she was downright disappointed.

They talked a moment, before someone approached Clarke, and they started talking. Raven excused herself and found Monty and Miller, now joined by Murphy. “You’ll never believe who I just saw.”  
“Bellamy’s married!” Murphy exclaimed, 

Raven rolled her eyes, “I know. Clarke’s married, and pregnant.” They all look at her a moment.

“You’re kidding.” Monty said,

“I don’t see what the big deal is, I mean we’re all pretty old. Of course people are gonna get married and have kids. It’s the circle of life.’

“But it’s Bellamy and Clarke! They were supposed to end up together.” Raven said,

“What’s going on?” Octavia joined in finally, she didn’t look much older either, having not grown and inch.

“Raven’s just in shock that Bellamy is married and Clarke’s pregnant, she always thought they’d end up together.”

Octavia stared at them a moment, “You’re kidding.”

“Nope, she’s right out on the patio, and Raven said it’s her second kid.” Monty said

“No, not that. They never told you?” Octavia said,

“Told us what?” Raven asked, and she had a pit in her stomach

Octavia whipped out her phone, and scrolled through the pictures, “This is Clarke’s daughter Paige.” The young girl was about 4, she had light blue eyes, but curly black hair. Raven still couldn’t say it out loud, and Miller, Monty, and Murphy still hadn’t made the connection.

“So?” Monty said, 

Slowly Octavia said, “This is my niece.”

The all looked on a moment, not realizing what she’d said, “Your what?”

“My niece. The daughter of my brother, and as I mentioned before… Clarke’s daughter.”

Raven swallowed, “So you’re saying, Bellamy and Clarke have not only been married but have have had a kid together? And they didn’t tell me!”

Octavia nodded, “I honestly thought they told you! I mean I found out right after graduation.”

Miller choked on his drink, “Graduation? 20 years ago!” A few people looked over in annoyance, and Miller took a sip embarrassed.

“How long have they been together!” Monty shout whispered,

“They got together, when Bellamy was a junior and Clarke was a sophomore. You guys didn’t notice that they went to college in the same state? Within throwing distance of each other? Then they both moved to Europe?”

“I didn’t even know Clarke moved to Europe!” Raven exclaimed, “I couldn’t find any of her social media, and Bellamy only posted once in a blue moon.”

“Oh right, you wouldn’t be able to find Clarke’s instagram. It’s Clarke Blake.” Octavia said, 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Raven said, just as poor Clarke entered the conversation.

“Hey guys, what’s up?”‘ she said cheerily, “I haven’t seen you in years!”

Raven’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head, “Hey Mrs. Blake.”

Clarke’s smile dropped like a rock, and she could only turn around as Raven brushed past her.

“Guys,” she started, to Miller, Murphy and Monty. They just grimace and walked away too.

“Oh god, O. They hate me.” Clarke said

“Can you blame them?” Octavia said, “I mean it’s not like you didn’t have every opportunity to tell them, for the past 20 years.”

Clarke blinked in surprise, “You know the time was never right, I mean we just wanted to make sure we were gonna work so things didn’t get awkward if it didn’t.”

“Ok, so you guys have had the past 19 years to tell them.” Octavia deadpanned

“It’s not that simple! Everything was changing and I didn’t want it to, so I just didn’t say anything. I didn’t think they’d care this much.”

“Their your friends, of course they care.” Octavia looks around towards them in the other corner of the patio, “Why don’t you go try and start talking to them.”

Clarke slowly swallows, and trails towards them, “You guys are right. I’m terrible and I shouldn’t have kept this a secret.”

Raven sighs, “I just don’t know why? We all wanted you guys to get together, was it spite?”

“No, of course not.” Clarke runs her hand through her hair, “It was fear. You guys always teased us about it, and I figured you all thought the idea of me being with him was a joke, and if I admitted to liking him, you’d laugh.”

Raven shoots her a look, “You know that’s ridiculous.”

“I know, but I was 17, and he was my first boyfriend. And last, but that’s not the point. You guys symbolized so much of my childhood that I didn’t want to risk you disapproving of our relationship. I know it was irrational and insecure and selfish, but it seemed perfectly logical 20 years ago.”

She looked at them all and tried to read their faces. It was nearly impossible till Miller broke into a smile at last, “A lot of things seemed completely sane 20 years ago.”

She smiled back, “Like when you snuck principal Pike’s jack daniel’s out of his office?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of when Reyes’ used the boy’s bathroom for two months in protest of something.” Miller supplied, and Raven hit him on the arm, “It was equal rights or bathroom right or...I don’t remember, but I’m sure it was worth it.”

“Of course it was.” Clarke smiled, and she saw Bellamy make his way to the patio and look at them in confusion for a moment.

“They know.” She stage whispered, and his eyes widened, “Thank god.”

He set his drink on the table nearby and he approached, “I feel like a weight has been lifted off me.”

Clarke laughs, “We were talking about Raven’s bathroom strike.” 

“The one for breast cancer awareness?” Bellamy asks, 

“That’s what it was! I knew it.” She says, but Monty interjects, “What does bathrooms have to do with breast cancer?‘

Clarke stepped back a moment while her husband and best friends chatted happily in a circle. She could only hope her daughter, and soon to be son would find friends as great as these ones, and be smart enough to let them into the best parts of their lives.


End file.
